


Let It Snow

by Doctor_Discord



Series: The Ego Manor [140]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cute, Family Bonding, Fun, Magic, Pure, Snow, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21820630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: The egos engage in an all snowball war, drawing in Reynolds and Eric into their game to help try and give them positive memories of winter.
Relationships: Bim Trimmer/The King of the Squirrels, Googleplier/Bingiplier, The Host/Dr. Iplier
Series: The Ego Manor [140]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1166384
Comments: 15
Kudos: 180





	Let It Snow

A good portion of the egos sat in the living area, chatting about how excited they were for Christmas and munching on the treats Patton and Silver had made a couple of days ago when the Sanders Sides had visited, when King barged through the back door, practically slamming it open. He shivered violently, shaking the snow off his shoulders and crown before heading into the living area. “Jesus _fuck_ , it’s really coming down!” He deposited himself in Bim’s lap, burrowing as close as possible to steal his body heat. “I started heading back as soon as it started. Don’t want a repeat of last year.”

Eric – previously staring apprehensively at the snowfall outside – turned to face him. “…What happened last year?”

Dr. Iplier crossed his arms, snuggled up against the Host on a loveseat. “He got hypothermia. Nearly died. Would’ve had the Host not Seen it.”

“I am forever in your debt, Host,” King mumbled, face buried in the side of Bim’s throat.

The Host snorted. “Unnecessary. It’s uncountable how many times the Host has prevented the egos from accidentally killing themselves without them ever knowing.”

“We propose a snowball fight,” the Jims chorused, bouncing to their feet and grinning broadly.

Bim flashed a grin that was almost _feral_. “Ed, are you ready to get your ass kicked again in a snowball feud?”

Ed scoffed. “You only _won_ because you used magic!” He smirked. “Don’t cheat, and we’ll see who’s _truly_ better.”

“Oh, you’re _on_.”

King made a noise, shifting closer to Bim. “…Let me change into something drier and get into proper winter gear and I’ll _so_ join in on kicking your ass.”

Bim’s mouth fell open in offence, yet he held King closer. “I hate you.”

King just laughed.

It wasn’t long before the egos were outside and playing around in the snow. They ended up divided into two teams: Google, Bing, Dr. Iplier, King, and Ed on one, and the Jims, Bim, Silver, and the Host on the other. The twins and the androids were quick to build _massive_ snow forts to protect their teammates, and the fight began. It was an all out _war_ , lines drawn in the snow as they assaulted the other team. Even with the ban on magic, the Host in particular was still _scarily_ accurate with his snowballs, locked in combat with Google.

It took them a bit wo realize that two people were missing.

Bim stood straight, leaving the safety of the fortress, his brow furrowed in concern. “Hey, where’s –” He was cut off by a snowball to the face, sending him spluttering and falling back into the snow. He resolutely _ignored_ King and Ed’s high-five as he sat back upright, wiping the snow off his now-crooked glasses. “Hey _cut it!_ Where’s Eric and Reynolds?”

Slowly, they all turned back to the manor, enthusiasm fading. Bim ran a gloved hand through his hair, and teleported inside in a flash of light and purple glitter. “Eric? Reynolds?” He walked into the living area. Both of them were still curled up on the other loveseat Dr. Iplier and the Host hadn’t been occupying. Bim’s brow furrowed with concern and more than a little confusion. “…Aren’t you guys going to come out with us?”

Neither met his eyes. Eric shifted just that little bit closer to Reynolds, burrowing into the fluffy blanket spanning across both of their laps. “…No.”

Bim frowned. “Why not?”

Reynolds squeezed Eric’s shoulders. “We don’t have the best experiences with snow, Bim, nor with being outside in the cold in general. Last year…snow for us just meant more cold and more suffering.”

Bim softened. “Okay. That understandable. But…” He offered a smile. “Will you allow us to try and change those feelings? Promise, if you start to get uncomfortable you can just come right back inside.” He waved a hand, and two big winter coats appeared on the couch. “Please?”

Reynolds and Eric swapped uneasy glances. There was a long moment of silent conversation, then Reynolds sighed, pushing the blanket away and standing. “Fine. Just…can I get some boots, too? My foot’s already fucked to Hell and back, and I’d like to keep what I have left.”

Bim smiled. “Of course.”

A few minutes later, Bim was guiding Eric and Reynolds outside. The two stuck together like glue, hesitant to step out into the snow, but eventually, they did. Bim grinned, throwing an arm around Eric’s shoulders and gently prying him away from Reynolds. “Come on, kid! You’re over here with me! Reynolds, you’re on Google’s team!”

Google’s eyes flicked to them briefly, a snowball in each hand and locked in what could almost be called a stare down with a smirking Host. “Get behind the fort.”

Reynolds blinked at Google’s serious, flat tone, inching over. “Oh…kay?”

Once the pair and Bim were behind cover, the war broke out anew. Dr. Iplier chucked snowballs at the Host in an attempt to distract him from his assault on Google, King and Ed _relentlessly_ attacked Bim, while the Jims and Silver worked together to _brutalize_ Bing and keep him and his android strength and accuracy pinned. It took Eric and Reynolds a bit to join in, but the energy was infectious, and pretty soon Eric was shrieking with delight as Reynolds laughed and pelted him in snowballs.

The fight didn’t last long, as the second the frigid temperatures started to get to Eric and Reynolds they were – reasonably – quick to retreat back inside. Silver made a bunch of his _illegally good_ hot chocolate, sneaking peppermint sticks from Wilford’s stash to stick in each mug that he passed out. Bim smiled as he snuggled next to King, watching Eric and Reynolds giggle to themselves on the loveseat with their blankets and hot chocolate, Midnight and Peggy snuggled firmly between them (Midnight visibly vibrating from Peggy’s loud purrs). “So? Did we change your minds about snow?”

The pair exchanged glances, and Eric smiled back, running a hand over his bunny. “It’s a start.”

**Author's Note:**

> I like this one a lot! Reynolds and Eric have got a good family <3  
> Tomorrow is one of favorites for the season! Of course a Fem!Dark one...
> 
> Tumblr: doctordiscord123.tumblr.com


End file.
